goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Moose
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. Voices * Moose = Zack * Zee = Kimberly * Moose & Zee's Mom = Belle * Moose & Zee's Dad = Young Guy * Dr. Milton = Alan Transcript *(July 22, 2017) *Moose & Zee's dad: Moose and Zee, you're mother is going to have a baby. *Zee: Will it be a boy or a girl? *Moose & Zee's mom: Let's just wait and find out. *next day *Moose & Zee's mom: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! My water broke! *Moose & Zee's dad: What's wrong, Belle? *Moose & Zee's mom: My water just broke. My babies are going to be ready soon! *Moose & Zee's dad: Not to worry! We will all go to the GoCity Hospital! *to: GoCity Hospital where Moose & Zee's mom is lying in bed with the others *Dr. Milton: The doctor is here! *Moose and Zee's Dad: Will my wife be okay? *Dr Milton: Yes, she will, all she needs to do is to push...push...and push! *(2 baby girls finally come out of Belle's stomach) *Dr Milton: Congratulations! They’re twins! A moose and a bird! What will you name them? *Moose & Zee's mom: I will name the moose Ellie and the bird Lilly because they have the same colors as Moose and Zee! So Moose and Zee, what do you think of the twins? *Moose: THEY'RE SO STUPID AND UGLY AS HELL! *Zee: I AGREE WITH MY BROTHER MOOSE! THEY SUCK LIKE HELL! *Moose: AND AS FOR YOU SAKURAKO KOINUMA, GET THE F*** OUT OF THIS (CENSORED BY TRAIN HORN) HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW OR ELSE WE WILL KILL YOU WITH A LOT OF WORLD WAR II WEAPONS, YOU PIECE OF POOPY PILE OF JAPANESE GUTTER (CENSORED BY TRAIN HORN)!!! *Sakurako Koinuma: NO! That's it, I'm leaving because of your horrible attitudes! *Dad (in Scary Voice while the baby twins begin to cry and Sakurako Koinuma runs off in tears): MOOSE AND ZEE! HOW DARE YOU CALL THE BABY TWINS STUPID AND PLUS, YOU TWO DON’T EVER TALK TO PEOPLE LIKE THAT!!! THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW! *(the twins continue to cry) *Moose: So this means no Tak and ''Guardians of the Gross ''for the Wii? *Dad: That's right, you two! *Moose & Zee's House *Dad: Apologize to them NOW! *Zee: We're sorry! *(The twins are still crying) *Mom: See, they did not listen to you! Go upstairs to your room now and don't come out until we're done calling Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates and their allies on the phone and after we do so, the two of you and I are going to a large police station in our neighborhood! Plus, Santa Claus will give you both lumps of coal on Christmas Day! *Moose & Zee: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! BUSTED! *Mom: Don't cry my poor babies, Dad will get you a bottle! *(The babies are feed with their bottles) * Female Police Officer: louder Miss, do you know how much trouble Moose and Zee are in right now?!!! They call their new twin baby sisters stupid and used bad language and racial profanity at Sakurako Koinuma and disrespected the Circle of Life and set the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania at the same time!! And now, you and your family are banned from going anywhere in public until September!!! * Moose & Zee's Mom: Allison voice 5000% louder WE ARE GOING BACK HOME RIGHT NOW AND YOU TWO ARE NOT GETTING ANYTHING!!!!!! * Shimajirō Shimano: Hello, I am Shimajirō Shimano. Me and my friends and family are extremely furious at you two for insulting the baby twins! You two are so grounded until the 130th annual Tournament of Roses parade begins! * Hana Shimano:"I'm Hana Shimano! You two are the worst Paramount and Nickelodeon lovers in the world! * Mimirin Midorihara: Hello. My name is Mimirin Midorihara. You better not hurt me because if you do, my boyfriend will beat you both up! * Torippii Sorano: I am Torippii Sorano. You both will pay attention to our franchise and we strongly mean it! * Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba. You two hideous kids should be ashamed of yourselves! * Takeshi Ishida: " am Takeshi Ishida and I agree with my wife! If you both tickle torture Minerva Mink for no reason, I will let my wife, Ramurin Makiba and her friend, Nyakkii Momoyama beat you both up! * Nyakkii Momoyama: Nyakkii Momoyama here. I can't believe you insulted your baby sisters! It's against the law and you two could end up in court and get sent to the Baron's Fortress for anything like that!! You better not kill my boyfriend, Mitsuo Kawashima, or else I will come over and beat you both up and worse I will scratch you two so badly that you two will bleed! * Mitsuo Kawashima: It’s me, Mitsuo Kawashima! You two are in SO much trouble!!! * Niisuke Momoyama: It is I, Niisuke Momoyama. You both will receive beatings every morning, afternoon, evening and night. * Monta Kimura: It is I, Monta Kimura. We are very furious in you two for breaking the Circle of Life! Now we are going to have to pay $950 trillion to repair all of the damages done to the Pride Land's largest Japanese towns and cities and to support the Pride Land's human population with lots of food, water, shelter, education, sanitation supplies and medical supplies and bring all of the Pride Land's wildlife population to zoos all over Japan and South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean thanks to the two of you insulting the baby twins! That will take forever to get all of that money!! * Yasuko Minamoto: Yasuko Minamoto here! You two are BUSTED!!!!! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. We are mad at you two for insulting your new baby sisters and using racial profanity at Sakurako Koinuma! You two are so grounded until the 130th Annual Tournament of Roses Parade comes up in January of 2019! *Satomi Hiroyuki: *Monta Kimura: *Yasuko Minamoto: *Cure Whip: I'm Ichika Usami, also known as Cure Whip. You two will only have memories of school, homework, chores, detention, Disney, PBS Kids and Shimajirō. *Cure Custard: I'm Himari Arisugawa, also known as Cure Custard. We'll call Santa Claus to put you two on the Naughty List for a very long time! * Cure Gelato: I'm Aoi Tategami, also known as Cure Gelato. You two will only have warm water every time you both take a shower. * Cure Macaroon: I'm Yukari Kotozume, also known as Cure Macaroon. There will be no Fake VHS Openings for you two! * Cure Chocolat: I'm Akira Kenjou, also known as Cure Chocolat. We won't throw you two any more birthday parties ever again! * Cure Parfait: I'm Ciel Kirahoshi, also known as Cure Parfait. You two won't be able to go anywhere else besides school and church. * Dorie Goodwyn: I'm Dorie. * Reanne Griffith: I'm Reanne. * Mirabelle Haywood: I'm Mirabelle. * Ellie Craft: I'm Ellie Craft. * Anna Robinson: I'm Anna Robinson. * Hannah Johnson: I'm Hannah Johnson. * Linda Procter: I'm Linda Procter. * Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno! Me and My Melo are very disappointed in you two for insulting the baby triplets! You two will pay attention to Onegai My Melody and that is final! Plus, you both are a major threat to the Japanese people! * My Melody: I'm My Melody. Uta-chan and I are very disappointed in you two for insulting the baby twins! Also, starting paying attention to Tamagotchi and Sanrio as well! Plus, you both are worse than Kuromi! If you both hire Kuromi and her tricycle gang to tickle torture Minerva Mink to get revenge on her, I will let a lots of female Challenge Island Kindergartners to come and beat you both up! * Sailor Moon: I am Sailor Moon, me and the Sailor Scouts will not tolerate your actions! Disneystyle172 said you both will be forced to watch my show including my friends Dumbo the Flying Elephant who stars in Dumbo and Young Simba the Lion Cub who stars in The Lion King! * Sailor Mercury: I am Sailor Mercury, we are very disappointed in you both, and I hate to say this but I have to. I HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU BOTH CAUSING TROUBLE AND DOING THE SAME WITH SHIMAJIRŌ SHIMANO AND HIS FRIENDS AND CLASSMATES!! * Sailor Mars: My name is Sailor Mars, I will burn you both up because what you two said was racist and against the law! * Sailor Venus: It is I, Sailor Venus, We're going to make you two do chores! * Sailor Jupiter: I'm Sailor Jupiter! I hope you both become a fan of our series and franchise rather than Cartoon Network! * Naruto: It is me, Naruto Uzumaki. We cannot stand you two always not listening to us! If you two keep this up, I will get Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates to beat the hell out of the two of you! Or even worse, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata will beat you up until you bleed to death! * Inuyasha: It is me, Inuyasha. Start paying attention to my franchise! If not, then I will get Sango and Kagome to suffocate you both to death! * Luffy: My name is Luffy from One Piece. We are very furious at you two idiots for insulting your baby sisters and for using racial slurs at Sakurako Koinuma while she was visiting! * Eren: I'm Eren from Attack on Titan! Me and the Survey Corps will not tolerate your actions! * Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam and don't even think about stealing my ROFLcopter because I will kill you two with my AK-47 gun! * Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you two call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will kill you two with my tantrums! * Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you two call me a man and say I talk like a man, you both will be in dead meat! * Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you two mess with me, I will zap you both with my laser eyes! * Microsoft Zira: I'm Microsoft Zira. If you two mess with me, I will beat you two up! * Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you two steal my bologna sandwiches, I will call the cops on you both and if you both fire me, I will kill myself and if you two deny responsibility, you two will be guilty of perjury! * Beulah: I'm Beulah. If you both dare call me fatso, I will throw you two across the room! *Mrs. Finster: I am Muriel Finster, and you two are considered to be the worst students I have ever seen in my classroom! *Principal Prickly: And I am Principal Prickly. You two are considered to be the worst students ever that I‘m going to be having for the 2017 to 2018 school year and the 1st and 2nd quarters of the 2018 to 2019 school year! Now let's begin with your punishments! Trivia The crying sound usually comes from "Tyrone calls the babies stupid". Category:Grounded Videos by MumaX992 Category:All Moose & Zee Deserves Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos Out of Fictional Characters Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest videos